The invention relates to a technology of displaying an image.
When parking a vehicle, a user (for example, a driver) should pay close attention to avoid contact with other vehicles. Also, when starting the parked vehicle, the user should pay close attention to avoid contact with a pedestrian crossing an advancing direction of the vehicle. In addition, when driving the vehicle on a narrow road, the user should pay close attention to avoid contact with objects located around the vehicle. However, even if the user pays close attention, the user may bring the vehicle into contact with those objects. Therefore, there is provided an image display system which supports driving by displaying a surrounding image indicating surroundings of the vehicle on a display mounted on the vehicle, thereby enabling the user to notice existence of the object around the vehicle and avoid contact with the object (see Patent Document 1).    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2002-019492
However, even if the image indicating surroundings of the vehicle is displayed on the display, as the user is not able to notice a direction or a location of the object exiting around vehicle and thus may bring the vehicle into contact with the object.